


Les regrets, vus de très loin

by Nelja



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Mention of Lyza/Torka, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ozen n'a pas de regrets, le plus souvent.





	Les regrets, vus de très loin

Ozen se dit parfois qu'elle ne regrette pas.

* * *

Elle se rappelle quand Lyza était jeune encore, déjà Sifflet Noir, et qu'elle avait remonté de l'Abysse des piles d'artefacts entièrement nouveaux, que personne n'avait jamais découverts en des siècles et des siècles de descente jusqu'au quatrième niveau.

"Et celui-là," s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de son sac ce qui ressemble à un oeuf ordinaire, mais plus finement gravé, "rougit quand quelqu'un manifeste des sentiments en sa présence. Cela prouve que les habitants de l'Abysse avaient des sentiments, après tout."

L'oeuf se teinta alors de rose, et Lyza regarda Ozen d'un air intense qui la fit frissonner, qui la fit même douter de ses propres sentiments, de ses propres impressions, de tout. Comment pouvait-on ne pas être attirée par celle qui était si proche des profondeurs de l'Abysse, s'était-elle dit. Mais Lyza avait été, pendant bien longtemps, une enfant pour elle.

"Cela prouve qu'Ozen l'Inamovible a des sentiments." continua-t-elle du même ton grave.

Ozen se sentit trappée, forcée de dire quelque chose qui serait forcément destructeur, quand soudain Lyza éclata de rire.

"Je plaisantais !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Non, sérieusement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce qui le fait changer de couleur ! C'est tellement aléatoire... je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je t'aie eue. Même si c'était vrai, cela aurait pu être moi de toute façon."

Lyza plaisantait toujours, et Ozen lui avait appris à contrôler ses expressions au mieux, pour se jouer plus encore des autres. Mais elle disait aussi si souvent la vérité, en remenant des profondeurs les artefacts les plus étranges, qu'elle semblait, comme beaucoup de créatures de l'Abysse, un double danger.

* * *

Lyza avait beaucoup bu ce soir, et, après quelques chansons entonnées à pleine voix sur les habitudes sexuelles des créatures de l'Abysse, s'était effondrée sur sa table. 

Ozen l'avait soulevée sans effort - bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire cela avec le plus lourd des explorateurs, mais Lyza était vraiment minuscule. Non seulement cela ne lui demandait pas de force spéciale, mais elle n'avait même pas à calculer son équilibre, à la hisser sur les épaules, juste à la porter dans ses bras comme un chat.

Elle avait réussi à la ramener chez elle, à prendre sa clé dans ses poches pour ouvrir la porte sans la défoncer, et à la déposer presque pas rudement sur le lit, quand Lyza commença à parler.

"He, Ozen, tu ne me fais pas un baiser pour me mettre au lit ? Tu es vraiment la plus insensible des mentors."

"En effet." mentit Ozen, quand son coeur avait frappé un grand coup dans sa poitrine, un seul, avant de se calmer.

Lyza éclata de rire, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait entendu de plus drôle au monde.

"Je sais que non."

Une pulsion envahit Ozen, de l'embrasser sur le front, pour répondre à son défi, peut-être, pour mettre fin à tout cela, et elle se pencha en avant. Mais Lyza rejeta la tête en arrière, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tout doucement.

"Dors." dit Ozen d'une voit dure, tout son corps ébranlé d'une façon qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Lyza lui obéit, pour la première fois peut-être, et elles n'en reparlèrent plus.

* * *

Et après cela, Lyza a choisi Torka, et Ozen s'est reproché sa froideur, a eu l'impression d'avaler toute l'amertume du monde, celle des possibilités qui resteront à jamais inexplorées. Mais c'est si loin, elle peut comprendre maintenant. Elle n'a rien perdu.

Si Lyza l'avait choisie elle - si elle n'avait pas épousé Torka - si elle n'avait pas eu cette sale gamine - alors elle serait toujours partie jusqu'au sixième niveau et au-delà.

Parfois, Ozen a l'impression d'être celle qui connaissait le mieux Lyza au monde. Elle l'a vue grandir, elle l'a instruite, elle l'a vu affronter certains des moments les plus cruels de sa vie. Elle peut l'imaginer lui parler, dans ces circonstances.

 _Bien sûr, tu ne partiras pas avec moi. Ce serait une raison stupide. Tu me rejoindras quand tu ne pourras plus résister à l'appel des profondeurs, et nous nous retrouverons si c'est la volonté de l'Abysse_.

Comme les choses sont arrivées, elle n'est pas tentée. Elle sait que rien ne l'attend dans le coeur de Lyza. Quand elle fera son dernier voyage, ce sera à son rythme, quand elle l'aura décidé.

Alors elle ne regrette pas.

Et elle évite de penser que rien ni personne, pas même elle, ne peut entrevoir de façon sûre le coeur de Lyza.


End file.
